Delayed Destruction
by Manny Siliezar
Summary: It's been a good sum of years after Percy Jackson defeated the threats plaguing his times. Now, after all the neutralized enemies vanish, a new one arises. With Percy out of the equation, new half-bloods will have to step up and be the decisive factor that destroys the menace. Rated T for: Violence, Coarse Language and Suggestive Themes. OC based story.
1. Miss T the Homicidal Teacher

Hiya, My name is Rodrigo Reyes, and I live in Texas, United States, where snow is optional and smoothies are mandatory! Or, at least, that's what I would have told you if I weren't on the run.

Now before you get the wrong idea and start thinking I'm some average delinquent, I have to let you know that I'm actually being kidnapped and forced to run away from home. Which leads to my next point I must address, my kidnapper is none other than Michael Bughes.

For those who don't know, (have a feeling that's a lot of you) Michael is a classmate of mine. He barely scratches 4'8ft and is so thin that I worry he'd snap in half if hit by a dodge ball. He's by far the wimpiest, smallest most fragile student in all of Davenport Pubic School and yet, he's manage to hold my hostage. We've been running away from Texas for quite some time now and I still don't really understand why.

It all started a week ago, just after the bell signaled for school's end. The heat was blistering and the baby blue sky was cloudless, I was walking down an empty concrete sidewalk when suddenly a hand wrapped around my mouth and pulled me into the alleyway shadows. My first instinct was to fight back. However, I immediately brushed the thought away once I saw Michael. He told me to follow him and that it would save my life.

Mysterious stuff like that doesn't fly well with me. I like to be in the now. The only reason why I didn't leave the shady kid was because he mentioned my mother. He said he knew her, which is far more than what I knew.

Like I said, mysterious stuff doesn't fly well with me, so I had to tag along. I've been waiting my whole life to know who my mom was. Michael claimed to know something about her which was the biggest lead I've ever had.

My dad never told me anything, he'd always change the topic with a pain in his chocolate brown eyes as if it reminded him of something he couldn't tell me. It drove me nuts. It didn't help my ADHD flared up whenever I felt so unprepared and helpless. That with dyslexia really starts to make school a struggle.

Sorry, my rambling can become bothersome. Better get to the point at hand. Michael and I were hiding under a Christmas pine tree, using its thick needles as shelter against the whipping wind and freezing rain. I exhaled, my breath misted before me as it journeyed out from under the green ceiling and into the open. Now that I think about it, every single muscle in my body was aching and felt like jelly. How long have we actually been travelling for?

"Hey... um Michael what are we do-" I didn't get the chance to finish my sentence.

"shhhhh, be quiet." Michael whispered as he pressed his index finger to my mouth.

His emerald green eyes narrowed in determination, he pointed his face up as if he were trying to sniff out something. He wore a Texas baseball cap over his head(which I don't recall him ever taking off) and a rather loose orange solid t-shirt. How he wasn't a human popsicle mesmerized me. The two of us were in an awkward crouching position like as if we were told to do a squat but never stood back up.

Remember that thing about my ADHD flaring whenever I felt helpless, well I was certainly feeling helpless in this situation and I couldn't help but shift my head in all directions as if I were sizing up my surroundings.

No wait, I actually was sizing up my surroundings. I soaked up the information like a sponge. The ground was cold, frozen over mud making evasive manoeuvres tricky. The air was thinner than usual, only proving that any long enduring battles would be hazardous and taxing. The wind pierced right through my clothing chilling me to the bone which would affect my reflexes to a degree. There was a stray boulder twenty five feet to my left which could be used as leverage against bigger opponents.

That last one kept repeating itself in my head like a broken record. Why would I ever need to gain height on anyone? I was already reasonably tall standing at 5'8ft, a whole foot taller than my short counterpart Michael.

I turned my head and faced the boy in question. I seriously regretted it, he was dangerously pale, his green eyes wide in fear. His breathing was so shallow and eccentric that it looked like he could suffer from heart failure at any second.

Well if he died I'd have wasted a whole week for nothing, I wonder how I'd explain that to my pops.

_Yeah... you see, my classmate offered me information about mom and I just couldn't resist, I ran away from home, traveled countless miles and then returned cause he died midway. But... we're cool right?_

Sounded realistic enough, knowing dad, he probably wouldn't have even noticed I've vanished anyways. He's a busy guy, always putting countless hours into the profession before trying to even acknowledge me. He's genuinely a nice person though. He's trying so hard at his job for me after all, considering he's the family's only source of income, he doesn't want to disappoint. Dad's been focusing on that promotion for a few months now.

Pondering the thought, leaving back to Texas was starting to sound more and more acceptable.

"Okay, coast is clear." Michael said bringing me back from my trance.

"What were we hiding from?" I asked, rubbing the side of my arms trying to zap some warmth back into them.

"Well..." He faltered. His eyes reverted from me back to the clearing, "I'll tell you once we arrive."

* * *

><p>A few days passed since the incident in the nameless forest. Whatever happened seemed to scar Michael. He's far more alert and jumpy now. Hell, he's even being protective over me. Which kind of says a lot considering he's as thin as a sheet of paper and probably weighs just as much.<p>

The weather is getting worst. It's supposed to be the middle of October. There's no way snow should be piling up no matter how north we keep going. At least I'm well preserved. Michael somehow managed to get me a thick winter jacket which was more than enough to help me keep my heat. We kept hiking down the side of a lone empty road. Bursts of wind splashed against my face forcing me into squinting.

"Which state did we just enter?" I shouted over the violent wind.

"New York" Michael replied, not looking back to answer me. His voice was carried with the wind making it rather inaudible.

"So why are we here? Is my mom living in New York?" I asked, oblivious to the fact Michael stopped.

I collided into the petite boy's back startling him, which in result startled me. It didn't take long for him to stay flustered though, his mind seemed to wonder away as if there was something troubling him, the way his brows narrowed made me feel uneasy.

"Hey.. um, Michael, something wrong buddy?" I asked nervously.

He had that same scared expression in the forest, the one that said: I-might-die-today. His emerald eyes sparkled against the fading sun worriedly and alert. I had some difficulty swallowing, the sides of my throat felt like sand papers rubbing against one another. My heart pounded crazily. Michael stared at me either in disgust or something behind me in fright. Please let it be the former, I slowly shifted on my heels and prepared myself for the worst.

There, a familiar woman with long flowing black hair was smiling sweetly. Her crystal white teeth stood out thanks to her muddy red lipstick. In addition, her eyes were fiery red, captivating and stunning. I would have stumbled forward if it weren't for Michael firmly placing a hand on my shoulder. His mouth never opened once but his eyes clearly screamed one thing: Run.

"Hello children, it's me, Miss T, I taught at your school remember?" The teacher explained. She stretched her arms out in a sign of peace.

She doesn't look harmful. I have no idea why Michael is so uptight. Sure, meeting her in a different state entirely, miles north from home is a bit strange, but it can't be as unorthodox as the rest of my little trip.

Michael steered my around and gave me a forceful push forward. This time without anyone to grab my shoulder I stumbled forward and crashed into the soft adhesive snow.

If it were a few dozen degrees warmer I would have stayed there, maybe even nap a bit. Nope, that frozen touch jolted me upwards. I was back on my feet just in time to see the two argue in ancient Greek. Don't ask how I know, I just do. Finally Miss T said something in English, "That boy is a monster, he will be responsible for my Father's death. I must bring him with me to Tartarus to prevent such a troublesome outcome."

She spat those words out with hatred. Suddenly, she didn't look so captivating. In fact, her entire appearance morphed before me. She wore a long dress that looked slimy and coated in some liquid, the same colour as the dusk sun, bloody red. Her beautifully trimmed fingers somehow managed to grow five inch long razor sharp nails in seconds. I gulped. Something tells me she doesn't only use those nails to open packages.

Her devil red eyes connected with mine and I immediately came to the conclusion of one thing. I'm going to die today.

* * *

><p>I definitely underestimated Michael, the little guy took advantage of our stare off and swung his oak club across Miss T's face. Wait a second, Oak club? If I weren't in the middle of a death cheating experience right now I would have questioned it.<p>

He spun around and came dashing towards me at a freakishly quick pace. He grabbed at my arm and yanked me along with him. The two of us sprinted along the snowy patch fields. There, to our left was the stray salted gravel road and to our right, a large forest.

"Michael where are we going!" I panted.

I was an active kid I swear, but, Michael made me look like some out of shape slug. I doubt he even heard me. He made a sharp right turn and his green eyes flickered from me to the blanket of frozen trees. After a week and a half it shocked me how well I was able to read his actions, he was telling me to follow him into the snow peaked forest. Without any doubt or hesitation I chased after him.

I swayed my head side to side as I zipped past tall brown blurred trees. It's been a few minutes now but I'm pretty sure I hear Miss T's shrill screams echo out. Moreover, the sound of wings being flapped was loud enough to drown out the noise of any helicopter's blades. My head felt like a helium balloon. I must be climbing up hill or elevating in altitude because the air feels awfully thin to my lungs.

This snow coated hill was far bigger than I first anticipated. After a while, each step felt like I was trying to run through liquid cement. The hill itself was open, not many tree on it, however, the surrounding area was coated with them. That's why the lone tree at the top of the hill stood out so much. It was far bigger than the rest. To its left stood Michael, club in hand.

When I finally reached the top, I was out of breath. My hands were clutching my knees as I desperately tried to breathe. From my bent position I took the opportunity to examine my partner, Michael's knuckles were white from squeezing onto the oak club and his forehead was covered in precipitate. He was obviously stressed

"Now. what?" I asked between breathes.

"Can't you see it?" Michael replied.

Confused I examined the rest of the area. Turns out this hill had a valley on its other side. If I weren't already breathless I would have been now. What appeared like a small community was hidden amongst the trees. There were many orange specks scattered around the whole place, probably torches. Cabins in one section were clustered together as if they were organized to look like an omega sign. A single gigantic house was on the opposite side. It looked like a beat up lodge. Maybe four floors, it was huge to say the least. A giant field, not too far from the 'Big House' had small specks of people working them. A mystical lake that reflected the dim lit moon had a fancy looking dock near the site. A building, which I presume must be storage, was built to the lake's side. There were many other things that the trees managed to conceal. But the getup was hella cool.

I almost forgot we were being hunted.

"Found you!" Miss T hissed.

I snapped to the sound and saw the monster humanoid. This time she had bat wings flapping from her back. She was floating in the air gracefully, which was ironic because she was anything but. The starry sky reflected against her blood red eyes.

"Go get help." Michael ordered. His face never met mine, but by his shaky voice I knew he had to be scared.

"I _want_ to help." I said, emphasizing on want.

"That's enough chitchat, satyr leave, my business is with Rodrigo." Miss T commanded.

The way she butchered my name offended me. But then again, at least she's only butchering my name and not me... for now.

"You said I'll kill your father? Who is he?" I challenged.

I hope I sounded confident. My legs were shaky, mostly because of exhaustion but something at the back of my mind told me it was out of fright too.

"Uranus." She replied wickedly, her sadistic grin glowing thanks to the natural moon light.

I hope it's just me, but the winds blew a little harder after she stated the name. Almost as if it were acknowledging her. I brushed the thought aside, have more dire situations at hand.

Before I had time to plan the women launched forward. She shot towards us like a torpedo. She closed the gap of fifty plus feet in seconds. Michael reacted instantly leaping forward to meet her midair. The outcome was not favourable. As Michael brought down his club in a swinging motion she slashed at his exposed chest with her talons. Also, only one of them had wings, which means he was eventually going to fall down. With a thud Michael's motionless body limply crashed to the ground and rolled down to the edge of the hill.

"Your turn Halfling." She shrieked.

Her voice wasn't even human anymore. It sounded like a bird and snake fused together learnt how to speak English.

She lunged forward a second time with her talons in front of her sadistically smiling face. I rolled to the side and just barely dodged her swooping arms. She managed to crash face first into the tree and fell victim to a pile of snow from above. I took the chance to run towards my counterpart.

When I reached the edge of the hill I grimaced. Michael's chest slowly raised and fell, indicating he was still alive. He didn't look like he'd stay that way long. His face was pale, and the side of his chest was oozing out some liquid I couldn't make out in the darkness of the night. His hat was crumbled and half heartedly buried in a snow bank. He had ginger red curly hair that had two bulbs poking out. They looked like ivory horns. Wait... They _were_ horns. A shocked expression spread over my face. It immediately disappeared after I heard him wince.

"You'll be alright man. Just stay put." I tried to reassure.

His eyes were shut tight, his forehead coated in sweat and he was shivering violently. I'm pretty sure both of us knew the end result. He smiled faintly as he forcefully raised his arm. It landed weakly on my shoulder which in result made me choke back tears. I was emotionally and physically exhausted, plus we ended up becoming close after a week and a half. This was not how I expected things to turnout. His right eye fluttered open and tried to focus on me. His emerald eye gleamed against the moon.

"Survive." He whispered before his arm lifelessly fell from my shoulder and onto the snowy ground.

A sudden burst of light exploded temporarily blinding me. After I regained my visibility I spotted a small patch of grass. Well, it was more like a circle of grass the size of a cup's base. In the middle of the circle was a single sunflower. It seemed to be the only place in this whole forest that wasn't affected by the present weather.

"I'm not done with you." Miss T shouted as she gingerly flew towards me.

I narrowed my iris brown eyes as an idea sparked. I lead her towards the nearest boulder. I had a second wind, new resolve to survive this event for my deceased friend. It took a while to find a suitable rock, which wasn't idle since I was being chased by a lunatic, but, when I did I dashed towards it ignoring the pain and stinging in my muscles.

"You can't run forever, judgement will find you." Miss T mocked.

We'll find out.

* * *

><p>The next few things that happened were so fast that I couldn't describe it to you perfectly.<p>

First, I stopped in front of the boulder and lured her to attack me, which wasn't hard. I just told her she was a fury reject. Somehow I knew that would offend her. Then, I used the rock as leverage as I took one stride onto it and another into the air. Miss T propelled forward with jet like momentum. She played right into my plan. I landed painfully onto her neck, my legs on each side like she were a saddle. I then steered her into the ground and made her mop the forest floor with her face. The force of the impact crushed my insides, I felt like scrambled jello.

The last thing I remember was Miss T bursting into a golden powder. The wind carried her along into the depths of the forest's darkness, never to be seen again, hopefully.

My consciousness was sapping out of me. I only managed to shift my head to face the tree on the hill. There I swear I saw people with torches running down towards me. My eyes then shut close from exhaustion. The black void behind my eyelids was comforting, that nap I wanted was just around the corner.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hiya, so I finished reading the Percy Jackson series and felt like, lets write a story about it. <strong>

**I tend to be so lazy when it comes to creating characters i just get others to do it for me... so that's what I plan to do for this story too.**

**ACCEPTING ORIGINAL CHARACTERS**

**Rules**

**NO Titan children**

**NO primodial god children**

**NO maiden goddess children**

**PM your submissions**

**I will accept pre-made characters if you have one. **

**Submit only one, i don't plan to accept many anyways. **

**I'll probably only accept one or two(max) elder god children. If you really want your character to get accepted put some effort into it. (that goes for elder gods and everything else.) **

**Guidelines/Format**

**Name: (first and last)**

**Age: (12-17)**

**Gender:**

**Sexuality: **

**Godly + Mortal Parents:**

**History:**

**Appearance: (hair colour/style eye colour/ complexion size, height other features.)**

**Personality: **

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Strengths:**

**Weaknesses:**

**Powers: (try to keep it reasonable. Four powers max.)**

**Magic Weapons/Weapons: **

**Fatal Flaw: **

**Role in Camp:**

**Apparel:**

**Romantic Interest: (what they look for in a partner (I'm a sucker for romance... :p))**

If you have a pre-made character you can just submit it in. Just make sure you have the basic of the basic.

Review thoughts and recommendations!


	2. Meet The Cast

My head pounded like a beating heart. the random pulsations weren't helping, in fact, they were leaving my temples like mush. Well, let's look at the bright side, I'm alive. I think.

My eyelids weakly lifted revealing a giant black shadowed silhouette before me. If I had the strength to yelp I probably would have. Instead my eyes just focused on whoever the shadow was. No luck, there was a fluorescent ceiling light behind the silhouette which completely blinded me, I squinted my eyes into thin slits as I desperately tried to pinpoint the person (or monster) standing above me. Before you ask, I already came to the conclusion that I was laying down on something soft, cozy and comfortable. The thought of relaxing my muscles eased my mind. I was slowly drifting off into slumber until the mysterious shadow spoke up,

"Try to stay awake, It's time you started eating again."

Feminine. That voice definitely belonged to a girl. Thank goodness it wasn't another snake voice hell spawn.

"Light... hurts... eyes." I murmured.

Just constructing those words alone exhausted all of my energy. I was definitely weak from that fight earlier. That fight earlier... So it really was true. Michael is dead. The reality ruined my already bad mood.

"I can fix that." The voice said sweetly.

I raised a skeptical brow as the blinding light dimmed. It took some time to accustom my eyes to the new lighting but when I did, the silhouette materialized into something I could actually describe. A girl, who looked reasonably my height stood with a smile. She had frizzy curly blackish hair and comforting hazel eyes. She wore a bright neon orange t-shirt which I personally thought complimented her chocolate brown complexion.

She crouched down and assisted me up into a sitting position. Only then did I realize that I was actually tucked into a bed. My waist and anything below was covered up in fiery red sheets while my torso and up was leaning against the bed's frame. The resemblance between Miss T lipstick and the sheets were frighteningly accurate. Nevertheless, being elevated into a sitting position made me feel alive again.

"My name is Cheyenne Eubanks. What's yours?" The girl said as she took a seat beside me on an oak stool. She had a silver platter in her two hands which contained a golden liquid and square brownie shaped cubes.

"Rodrigo Reyes... Call me Rodri." I struggled, wincing when a sudden piercing sensation ran up the side of my back.

Looks like I'm not 100% alive yet.

"Here, you should eat." Cheyenne explained as she gently thrusted the platter forward.

Normally, being feed things I have no idea where they came from would be a no-no. But, I'll make an exception. My growling stomach agrees. I sank my crystal white teeth into the colourless cube.

The taste was not what I anticipated. The flavours splashed against my tongue stimulating my taste buds. Hot melted cheese on hard surface tortilla chips. Beans, ground beef flavoured with taco powder, lettuce, sour cream and tomatoes were perfectly fused together just the way dad made them. Like a scarf being knit, everything was intertwined flawlessly. I couldn't help but drool. My hand instinctively reached for a second square.

"Hey careful, eating too much would burn you alive."

I stifled a laugh as I swayed my head from side to side. I found it funny that someone could crack a joke and look so serious about it. My eyes flickered from the second square and onto Cheyenne's. Her expression looked worried as if she were psyching herself up to bury a body. I gulped and slowly put the food away, placing the tray on the wooden lamp table.

Now that I think about it, I haven't actually paid any attention to my surrounding at all. The floor was made of wooden mahogany planks. A rich brown that shined against the dimly lit fluorescent lights. The room was a rather small square. The bed placed to one side, touching the edge whilst the other side had the lamp table. Beside such lamp table was the door. One small window was centered at the back wall placed exactly towards where I was facing. There was one wide oak container aligned at the far corner of the room and a red sinister oval rug in the middle of the dorm. Don't ask why its sinister it just is, no one would ever want a worn out, dog's blanket placed in such a neatly tidied room. That ain't natural.

Ahem, moving along from psychotic rugs, I finally shifted my gaze back onto Cheyenne who was kindly waiting for me to soak up the information.

"Well, you are looking a lot better now. Perhaps I'll call over Chiron. There's a video you need to watch." The girl said as she stood up from her stool and walked out of the room.

I was left alone with my wondering thoughts. Which is a bad combination for someone with ADHD. My mind was instantly swamped by hundreds of questions, ninety of which were probably pointless.

Why am I alive? How come Michael is a plant? Why did Miss T call him satyr? What is Miss T? Who is Chiron? Is this movie parent approved? Why is that rug here? Why do I feel better after eating a square that tasted like authentic Mexican food?

"You're finally awake." A male voice whispered.

My skin crawled a full circuit, starting from my back to my neck, and finishing at my finger tips. My head snapped to the sound's direction to witness a muscular tall teenager leaning against the door's frame. He had straight dark brown hair and gleaming emerald green eyes. Just like Michael's.

He wore a white solid shirt with an unbuttoned brown coat overtop. He had a golden medallion strapped around his neck and fingerless black shiny gloves on... you guessed it, his hands. He narrowed his brows as he studied me. Disgust was printed on his face like my very existence was an annoyance to him.

"Can I help you?" I challenged. Although, his intimidating stare immediately made me falter. He had that same expression plastered on his tanned face.

"Yes. You could leave my room." He suggested casually, shrugging his shoulders as if I had a choice in the matter. It was obvious behind his false demeanour of half-assed kindness that he wanted me out.

He didn't need to tell me twice, I was up and stretching outside his closed dorm faster than a cat spotting a water gun. Which, if you were in my household, would know is fast.

"Oh splendid. Are you feeling better?" Yet another new voice asked.

If I got a dollar bill for each time I was startled today. I'd have enough to buyout dollarama. I shifted on my heels and came face to torso with a centaur.

Thank goodness for mythology class. The only class in Davenport Public School that didn't make me want to claw my eyes out. Surprisingly, enough I was taking this encounter quite well. Sure, the man from torso down was a dazzling neatly groomed stallion, at least he didn't want to rip me into confetti, for now.

"Yeah, I was kicked out, still a bit sore." I said as I massaged my neck and pointed a thumb towards the closed door.

"Ahh, That's right, We gave you Hadyn's room for the night, you were in critical condition. Cheyenne worked all throughout the night to heal you back to health. Unfortunately, this resulted in Haydn being roomless. Spending a night with Argus can unnerve anyone." The centaur explained.

"I see." I mumbled, feeling a bit guilty for judging him so prematurely. Unconsciously, I slouched and tilted my head towards the ground.

"Well my boy, follow me." the creature said as he turned and trotted down the dark and narrow hallway.

* * *

><p>Following him, I synced in with his steps as the two of us chatted. He explained the basics to the purpose of this place and led me into a theatre room. There I watched a movie which personally left me with more questions than answers. How creative can a person be if they call this place Camp Half Blood? Afterwards, he ushered me out of the enormous house and onto the porch. That's when I realized we were in that Big House from last night. To think I was only out for one night? Those healers really know there stuff.<p>

"I'll get someone to give you a tour around the camp grounds" Chiron explained as his feet squished against the cool soil dirt.

Leafs littered the ground around the house in all shapes and colours making a mirage beautiful enough to be in a postcard. _Autumn in Half Blood. _I surveyed the area as I ventured off from the porch and onto the chilling surface. Birds sang in the distance as the camp buzzed with activity. Not far from here, I heard the clang of clashing metal and hissing of steaming elements. Chatter and laughter echoed all over the camp grounds. Sounds like a nice place.

"Hey! You must be the new guy I have to give a tour to." A kid called over the drowning sound, emerging from the trees and foliage. I ran out of frights to give so I simply blinked in response.

"That's me. How do you know?" I responded still allowing my eyes to wonder from tree to tree. They suddenly looked all livelier.

"Well, Chiron told me." The teen explained his voice uplifting.

Only then did I realize that Chiron was nowhere in sight. Busy man, just like my dad.

I finally decided to observe the teen to my side. He was wearing a bright orange shirt identical to Cheyenne with aqua blue jeans. He wore thick black glasses that were semi covered by his blonde curly hair. He was naturally tanned and looked quite boyish and young.

"Alright kiddo, lead the way." I said, sounding more acceptable for someone of his age.

"I'm fifteen." He calmly stated as he walked.

I tentatively followed not sure how to respond to the fact that he is indeed older than me. As I attempted to reach my tour guide I couldn't help but stare at every single sight I could spot. Basketball courts, an arena, amphitheatre, what looked like a dining area with scattered picnic tables, armory, storage, washrooms and a strawberry bush field, this camp had it all. I felt like in the heart of a hidden forest community. The Sun leached through the creaks of the tall trees and splashed harmlessly all over. Torch holsters were placed on the trunks of trees. I was never good in science but, fire hazard?

"So, uh, what's your name?" I asked as I caught up to the marching boy.

"Calum Wright, Demeter. You?" He grinned gleefully at me.

"Rodrigo Reyes. I uh. I Don't know who my mom is." I choked out.

Calum examined me, probably wondering where I belonged. Not satisfied with his conclusion he ended up reassuring me, "Well that's fine, no need to worry, usually by dinner people get claimed."

Something about him made me believe it. I was suddenly smiling too. He seems like genuinely nice guy.

The two of us hiked up a small hill and down a narrow dirt trial. After magically moving tree branches out of the way, another area of the camp was revealed. There, in an omega sign, multiple cabins were organized in an orderly fashion. In the middle a large fire place was left unattended, dying embers struggling against the cool temperatures.

"Hey Tee, any potions lately?" Calum casually conversed with the nearest girl he spotted.

She had dark brown hair that fell to her shoulder in neat ringlets. In addition, her eyes were a hypnotizing forest green. She wore a yellow shirt that had some slogan on it in hand writing. Could of been in Japanese for all I care, no way in all of the underworld would I have been able read that with my dyslexia. The short girl looked exhausted, she slouched and arched her back.

"Nope, I've been too busy trying to convince the harpy's to let me help with the cooking." She managed to say before yawning.

"Pleasure to meet ya, name's Rodri! What's yours?" I may have jumped too eagerly to that.

She looked stunned for a second before replying, "Tiana Grey. Pleasure to meet you too."

On that note, she wondered off outstretching her arms and stifling a yawn in an attempt not to fall asleep.

* * *

><p>"So, this is the Ares Cabin, counsellor none other than Archangel." Cal explained as if that name was supposed to mean something to me. I stopped in front of the hideous looking cabin. There was a Boar's head imbedded into a thick wooden spear. The walls were poorly splashed with red paint and barb wires surrounded the area.<p>

As I was about to finish ridiculing this pathetic backyard shed of a cabin, the door came ripping off its hinges. The sole of a black combat boot was the only thing visible. Slowly a rugged female teen came out of the cabin. She had wavy auburn hair that ended at her shoulder. She was dressed like a gangster or a biker. Black leather jacket, ripped jeans, black combat boots. Only thing she was missing where those Black shades.

"Hey Archangel." Cal enthuastically greeted.

My eyes were wide in terror as I snapped my head towards the short teen to my side. I swung my head so fast I could have suffered from whiplash. But... I seriously doubt it would have been any worst than whatever this Archangel has to offer.

"Who the f*ck is that kid?" She questioned. However, her face obviously showed she was uninterested and was picking at something between her teeth.

"Rodrigo Reyes, can you pronounce that?" I hissed. No one makes me look bad. NO. ONE. Except maybe Haydn... he's scary, but her? I shook my head, she is truly a disappointment.

"What you say to me sh*thead?" She snarled slowly advancing on me with a knife in hand. I was about to question where the tarturas did she find a knife but another teen came running out of the cabin.

" Wait, stop!" He commanded.

His voice was angelic and soothing. My will to fight sapped out of me like water leaking from a balloon. The same effect was happening to Archangel. She still looked agitated but not enough to gut me like the boar head on her front lawn.

"Name's Ace. Please don't try to provoke people okay." The boy expressed.

After learning how to breathe again I looked at my saviour. He had short spiky black hair in a faded style, like the one soccer players commonly get. His eyes were a yellowish brown, almost like gold mixed with copper. His naturally tanned complexion was covered up by a red hoodie, underneath which had the recurring orange t- shirt I keep seeing everywhere.

"Thanks Ace, you saved us back there." Cal said before tugging at my sleeve and pulling me away. I only managed to look back and wave at the boy as his bulging muscular arms easily hauled the broken door like cardboard.

"So this is the fire place." Cal uneasily mentioned looking distasteful at the ashes of burnt wood.

I raised a confused eyebrow, then it hit me, son of Demeter. Makes sense to like nature. I patted his shoulder reassuringly.

"What happened to the fire?" A girl complained as she popped out from behind us.

The two of us turned and faced the girl, her hands firmly placed on her waist as if demanding an answer from us. Her eyes were dark grey like storm clouds. She had light red hair that looked so bright you'd first expect it to be a fire itself.

"I dunno?" I intelligently stated.

"Of course not." She snidely remarked.

Ouch. If she said that ten minutes ago I would have picked another fight. For some reason though I just can't bring myself to do it, Ace's words still have an extended effect on me.

"Sorry Vi, maybe someone put it out." Cal genuinely apologized.

This guy is remarkable, never gets angry at all. I followed him as he continued the tour.

"Apollo's Cabin." Cal jumped.

After regaining his composure he explained to me that the cabin may look plain and boring but when touched by the light it looks magnificent and golden, as if everything were touched by Midas himself.

There on a porch, a petite boy with golden hair and crystal blue eyes was fiddling with a guitar as he rocked in one of those typical oak rocking chairs that your grandma would warn you not to jump on.

"Hey Flint, can you make a pun?" Calum pleadingly asked the boy. The kid in question looked up from the guitar, twisted his face into one of concentration than chanted, "what did the hat say to the scarf?"

Calum was too busy in a trance that he forgot to reply, I decided to take the initiative and hesitantly asked, "What?"

"Hang around, i'll go on ahead."

Calum burst into a rolling fit of laughter. He was literally rofl-ing. The trees started to shake too. I sighed as I dragged Calum along the ground to the next cabin.

* * *

><p>"Sorry about that, this is Poseidon's cabin. We have quite a few campers in here." Calum explained as the two of us stood in front of the entrance. the cabin looked like a beach house. Not the expensive ones you'd see in<span> two and a half man<span>, but an actual house made of beach. Sandy painted walls, ceiling that looked like coral and blue as far as the eye can see.

"Hiya, my name is Luka and yours?" The voice known as Luka requested.

I spun my head around to a rather unorthodox sight. Instead of a face I saw two winter boots. I had to completely eye up the person to understand that the child was perfectly holding a handstand. He had his head arched up in an attempt to look at us but his brown shaggy hair completely concealed his eyes.

"So, you do this for fun?" I asked looking and feeling unimpressed.

"Problem?" Luka inquired as he did a flip from his handstand onto his feet. He was so short I had nearly a whole foot on him. Regardless, that didn't seem to stop him from getting (or trying to) get in my face. I felt like we were two boxers trying to seize the other up.

"Let's not try exaggerate things. Is your sister here?" Calum asked. However, his obvious concern was in his latter statement.

Dumbfounded Luka and I looked at the shameless Demeter child.

"Why do you care where Cassie is?" Luka questioned almost defensively.

"Well I'm cold. Chiron told me she had my sweater." Cal countered.

"I'll leave you two be." I dragged on my statement as I slowly shuffled further away from what seemed like a brother and boy argument.

I was too oblivious, too careless, nothing would have prepared me for the next event. I bumped into someone who in return thought it was acceptable to steal my belt.

"What in the gods are you doing?" I asked feeling unbelievably violated, my eyes wide in a different kind of fear.

"You made it too easy. Couldn't help it kiddo." The tall lanky boy said as he carelessly swung the belt around like a lasso.

"Be careful with that." I ordered.

His fox like eyes looked at me in puzzlement. His medusa like messy hair was caramel coloured and like most male campers here, he was as well naturally tanned. He was wearing a navy blue hoodie and some unbelievably gnarly, hideous, disgusting adidas shoes. Don't ask why, I just hate adidias. What a waste of a brand. Honestly, I should really introduce this guy to some Nikes.

With the sudden epiphany of my irrational hate towards adidas I lunged my hand forward and clasped my fingers around the thin black material with undiscovered speed. That would have been super cool if my jeans didn't slide halfway down my thighs. I Took the belt back and calmly wrapped it around my waist.

"Pleasure meeting you..." I paused, I didn't learn his name did I? Stole my belt, but couldn't even give me his name.

"Michael." The lean teen helped.

I froze. I nearly forgot my friend died getting me here. His flower! I hope I didn't forget his flower! I have to go back and bring it here. It could die in the snow!

I snapped out of my trance when a hand was firmly placed on my shoulder. I turned around half expecting it to be satyr Michael. Instead Cal looked at me worriedly. His eyes reflecting against the afternoon sun.

"You've been frozen like that for twenty minutes." He explained, "Oh... and Michael took your belt."

* * *

><p>Calum and I walked around the camp grounds. He was explaining the function of each building. I really couldn't focus on it much, my thoughts wondering to the unprotected flower. That and my hands were cramping from holding my pants up for so long.<p>

"And that's Evan, he doesn't talk much but he tends the boats." Calum concluded. We ended at the lake.

The teen in question looked up from waxing the bottom of a canoe. He had snowy blue eyes and a muscular build. He narrowed his brows slightly before proceeding with his previous job.

If it weren't too chilly out I would have been willing to dive in. Despite a shining sun that beamed radiant waves of heat, the temperature was still cold.

The lake was bordered by trees from all around. The sun was visible in the perfect mirror like reflection in the water.

Calum proposed we walked around the lake and that it can be quite refreshing. I honestly couldn't care less , being in the sun was a nostalgic reminder of the times I spent in Mexico. It brought back warmth no amount of clothing could give.

After a minute and a half of small talk and walking on the lake's sandy beach side I spotted someone in the distance with what appeared to be like a notebook.

I looked to Calum halfheartedly waiting for him to enthusiastically call the person over. Instead he seemed to be tongue tied, lost of words. Feeling slightly uneasy I shifted my head back onto the distant figure. Fixing my stare on the character I was able to pick up on some features. An athletic build and slightly curvy body. Well... I hope this person is a girl now, I just called it curvy. I took more steps in the hope of being able to describe what this person actually lookes like.

Thank the gods, it was a girl. She had a green pull over sweater, tanned Hawaiian complexion and, as hair, a collage of different shades of brown tied up in a ponytail. She was wearing jogging pants and brown devil spawn boots known as uggs.

Man. I never knew I hated so many types of shoes in my life.

"Name's Rodri, what's yours?" I asked.

At this point Cal snapped out of his daze and caught up to me. The girl was deep in concentration as she stuck her tongue out. She had seaweed green eyes that were constricted into slits. I took a peak at her notebook and managed a glimpse in what looked like a first person's perspective of the lake at ground level view. Hand drawn, black and white shades that were so professionally drawn that I felt like I was in the presence of someone as successful as the gods themselves.

"That's my sweater isn't it." Cal bluntly stated as he outstretched his index finger.

This managed to break the girl's concentration. She looked up from her notebook, connected her seaweed green eyes with Cal's brown greenish ones and confidently riposted, "No."

"Are you sure? I'm pretty confident that's mine."

"Well it isn't."

"But it's slightly small on you?"

"It is?" She stopped and examined herself, placing the sketchbook down on the white cool sandy beads. "No it isn't" She finally confirmed.

"But it has my name on the tag." Cal insisted.

"So? What if it did? The girl challenged as she cupped the back of her collar defensively with her hands.

My head darted back and forward like a tennis match. All this turning was going to make my neck a stiff pain tomorrow.

"Alright then, have a nice day Cass." Calum grinned before grabbing my by the arm and reluctantly towed me through the sand. Forming two trenches as he inched away.

* * *

><p>As Calum and I explored the rest of Camp Half Blood we crossed paths with the people returning from morning shift guard duty. Guard duty. Just the thought made me shiver.<p>

"My name is Kristen Bell." The older one introduced. She was somewhat small and had long straight blonde hair fall down her back. She had piercing blue eyes and actual piercings on her left eyebrow. She had her bow strapped behind her back and looked as if she were bored from doing nothing all day.

"Tara Evander." The second girl brought up. She looked uninterested about the whole development and probably had her mind on other things. Her auburn brown hair was tied up in a messy ponytail. Stray hairs managed to squirm their way out of the hair band's clutch. Her eyes as well were aqua blue, although they looked somewhat watered down and faded. My puns are good enough to be Apollo worthy.

I didn't stick around after introductions. I departed paths with Calum and allowed him to chat with the two Apollo girls. I was feeling rather sick. Who'd guess it would take half a day to fully finish the tour of half blood.

I went into the Hermes Cabin, my temporary home and found an empty bunk and hit the hay. I was out cold before I got the chance to witness anyone mug me.

I woke up with a sting in my cheek. With a jolt I sprang forward. My face felt hot like someone just slapped me. I fluttered my eyes open as they dilated in an attempt to register movements in the darkness of the cabin. After some more blinking I spotted teenager looking over me. He hid his hands behind his back as if he just finished slapping someone.

Wait.

"Why did you hit me?" I concluded.

"You were sleeping, it's dinnertime. Wouldn't want to get in trouble for being the last member to attend now would we?" The teen argued.

He had a valid point, though justified through a slap? Debateable.

The two of us hastily made our way out of the plain old Hermes cabin and into the dark evening. fire hazard torches guided us to our destination. As the two of us slowly approached we were able to hear the clatter of silverware and chatter of talkative teenagers.

"Name's Delsin. Yours?" The boy started as we walked into the dining pavilion. The light engulfed us and gave me the opportunity to examine my assailant.

He had tanned skin and wore a orange solid v-neck shirt. His hair was a light brown almost like it soaked in the sun for too long. He had a snub nose and thin lips. He was taller than me but looked thinner. Not gonna lie, felt kinda fat. Moving on, he ushered me towards the Hermes table. I sat reluctantly beside Michael who in return gave my belt back.

"So why do you wear trashy adidas shoes?" I immediately demanded.

"What? ...Adidas is a decent brand I guess." Michael stumbled over his words almost as if nothing in the world would have prepared him for the question. Which in his defense, is probably true.

"Disgusting." I mumbled as I poked at my chicken with the silver fork in hand.

"How was your first day at camp Rodri?" A familiar voice asked.

I swear, if I have to turn my neck another time it's going to unscrew off. I shifted my whole body to face the familiar voice.

Chiron looked mildly amused as his eyes flickered from me and onto something above me.

I wouldn't know what, my neck is aching, I'm not gonna look. Not going to happen. Nope. There's nothing there, he's toying with me, those brown eyes sparkled with mischief.

I couldn't resist the urge, other people started staring too, I veered my neck upwards to see a giant translucent check mark above my head. Moreover, on both sides of the checkmark, white wings spread out like they were getting ready to take flight.

"Claimed by Nike." Chiron smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Introduction are OVER! I spend all Sunday on this... probably not good since I have a psych test tomorrow. Meh, oh well.<strong>  
><strong> I want to thank everyone who submitted a character. It means a lot. in addition, i want to thank everyone who made the cast, some of you will die... i've just haven't decided. Might just add some random OC's for this purpose too, you never know. <strong>

**Question: Could you guess what Rodri's godly parent was before his claiming?**

**Now without further ado, the CAST:**

**Ace Rose(16) – Son of Ares (xevanster13)**

**Haydn Volker(17) – Son of Vorvadoss (reven228)**

**Evan Hudson(16) – Son of Khoine (We're All Okay)**

**Rosalinda Archangel Davidson(18) – Daughter of Ares (Fallen Angel of Olympus)**

**Tiana Grey(14) – Daughter of Hecate (Innoc3ntKitt3n)**

**Kristen Bell(17) – Daughter of Apollo (CFaDr105)**

**Cheyenne Eubanks(16) – Daughter of Apollo (PepperMentShock)**

**Cassandra Húdor(16) – Daughter of Poseidon (LookingForAPensword)**

**Luka Iliescu(14) – Son of Poseidon (princessgothicfull)**

**Calum Wright(15) – Son of Demeter (cten)**

**Michael Crockett(17) – Son of Hermes ( 31) **

**Tara Evander(16) – Daughter of Apollo (C. J. Selgas)**

**Delsin Macmillan(16) – Son of Hermes (BlackJack77)**

**Viola French (16) – Daughter of Athena (DCdreamer55)**

**My OC'S:**

**Rodrigo Reyes(14) – Son of Nike **

**Flint Gillington(14) – Son of Apollo (he won't be getting any screen time that's for sure...)**

* * *

><p><strong>I only added Flint to the cast because after looking over the amount of characters I had, i figured one more Apollo won't hurt. My mind is weird.. guilty.<strong>

**If you have anything you want to say about your character (personalities, appearances, etc,) let me know. I would like to improve on that, may that be through review or direct private messages. anything is fine.**

**As weird as this sounds, I hope you read the whole chapter. When people review it lets me know they are reading, that way i know i'm not wasting my days for nothing. Even if its feedback, at least it shows you acknowledge my work. **

***WARNING***

**I'm a hopeless romantic. Things can get disappointingly sappy in the future. **  
><strong>There's a reason why i don't tell people this before the submissions.<strong>


End file.
